1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device having an under insulating layer (underlayer) is conventionally known (e.g., FIG. 2 of JP 2015-079861 A). The underlayer functions as a barrier layer that prevents moisture from entering a self-luminous element layer including a light-emitting layer. In some cases, the underlayer is formed by stacking an inorganic layer and an organic layer.